


motions like clockwork

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: "...the wrong way?" Shiho blinks, tilting her head.With everyone telling her different things, she isn't sure if there's a right way to do it all. Mika told her to just go for him straight up, while Futaba said to play the long haul with him and drag it out; she had even gone to Yoshida wondering just what to do. He merely smiled and ruffled her hair, telling her to do her best. Of course she's going about it the wrong way; there isn't a right way to begin with."Yeah, the wrong way." Zenkichi affirms, leaning forward with a slight smirk as he continues, "I guess... Hm, think about it like Sakon would."Shiho seeks advice over coffee; Zenkichi provides insight and guidance.
Relationships: Akizuki Shiho & Fujita Zenkichi, Background Akizuki Shiho/Tachibana Sakon





	motions like clockwork

"--Or maybe leave a letter? Maybe just call him and spill all? No, that's tacky--"

She isn't that close with Kaoruko, and she's only just met Chizuru; Zenkichi is the only person she can go to about this. He's known Sakon for much longer than her, so he has to have _some_ insight into his preferences. She'll figure it out by herself if she has to, and she can if she tries, but it's easier to have his almost bestfriend's insight into her predicament. 

There's limited time to say it with Zenkichi heading to a shoot in little time, but she _has_ to get his opinion. Shiho deflates into the outside table, grumbling. She doesn't need to be panicked, but she is. 

"I just don't know how to tell him I like him." Shiho murmurs, panicked. 

"Hey, calm down a sec," Zenkichi raises a hand to silence her, and Shiho watches his mind turn like clockwork, thinking and thinking. 

"Give him roses, bake him cookies, confess in general..." He repeats these slowly, processing the information she overloaded him with. 

Then, as if something clicks in his mind, his words tumble out faster. 

"That's a lot of ideas, Shiho. Dwindle them down?" 

"I wanna do all of them, but none of them? And I don't even know _how_ to approach Sakon, and--" Her voice rushes, and he raises a hand to silence her, quirking a brow that makes her question her sanity as a human. 

"He clearly likes you, but..." Zenkichi trails off, hand on his chin as he contemplates something. 

"I think you're going about this the wrong way, Shiho." Zenkichi continues, commenting over the coffee and taking a sip. He stares down at her, and she stares back at him, eyes unwavering and strong. 

A pause stretches. 

"...the wrong way?" Shiho blinks, tilting her head. 

With everyone telling her different things, she isn't sure if there's a right way to do it all. Mika told her to just go for him straight up, while Futaba said to play the long haul with him and drag it out; she had even gone to Yoshida wondering just _what_ to do. He merely smiled and ruffled her hair, telling her to do her best. Of course she's going about it the wrong way; there isn't a right way to begin with. 

"Yeah, the wrong way." Zenkichi affirms, leaning forward with a slight smirk as he continues, "I guess... Hm, think about it like Sakon would." 

"He, like you, probably wants something genuine, right?" 

"Right," Shiho nods. She sips at the coffee. 

"So he might just want to know what _you_ think. Approach it how you would, not your sister's way.."

"I'd..." How would she approach it? Would she give him flowers and confess? Or would she do something less gaudy, less noticeable and flashy, as to what he would probably prefer. The thoughts make her blush ever so slightly, and if Zenkichi notices, he doesn't note it, merely grinning warmly.

"Well, that's just my two cents on it. Steam over on it, think about it, I dunno. " Zenkichi shrugs, but her thoughts continue. 

Finally, she makes it to a conclusion. 

Shiho hums, thinking. "I guess I'd just tell him. If I wanted him to confess to me, I think I'd want it to be romantic... Hm, but he probably likes bluntness." 

He's an shy, nervous guy surrounded by boisterous people; something about it screams to her that he likes realness or something about a true, raw confession appeals to him. He's an enigma, stoic with Ukon and a bumbling boy by himself, so Shiho can't think about him that objectively, but it's easier to think about the people around him. 

"Well, he likes you, doesn't he?" Zenkichi says, but he already knows the answer. It's not hard to see that they both like each other, and even Shiho can acknowledge the fact without turning into a ripe tomato anymore. 

"I know he likes me, but I don't know... it's harder to say it out loud, y'know. I want him to know _everything._ " Shiho squeezes her fists, nails digging into her palms. 

"Then tell him everything? Do what you want and what you feel is right." Zenkichi supplies. 

"He won't reject you, even if you give the lamest speech in existence... so, why not just go for it?"

Sakon won't reject her. He'll probably light up like fireworks and be endeared by a stupid speech of all her feelings. Is there anything to lose but her dignity by doing the corniest, cheesiest, and most authentic thing she can imagine? Something tugs her to the decision and urges her with instincts that in earnest say, "It's right."

A silence stretches through the table again. 

"You're right. Thanks, Zenkichi." Shiho sighs, "Really, I've been thinking about doing it for a while." 

"No problem, I find you two adorable. Tell me when you confess, though. I'm reporting the scoop."

"I think I will today, actually." Shiho pumps a fist, thinking about the words of her heart more than the conversation in front of her. Zenkichi doesn't seem to mind. Then, lightly knocking him on the warm, she rolls her eyes affectionately. 

"And don't you dare... well, not yet."

"Ah, fine fine. Well, good luck and don't sweat it, alright?" He offers thoughtfully, then checks his watch. He stands up, and Zenkichi taps the camera strap on his shoulder, then his pockets, checking for everything as he gazes around the outside table. 

"Well, I gotta head to the shoot. I'll catch you later." Zenkichi grins, giving a tiny salute to her. 

Shiho watches him tap his shoes, check his camera, then turn around in a rush, a hand up in a wave as he walks his own way.

"See ya, Zenkichi..." Shiho says, voice a bit quieter before she turns around herself, coffee in one hand and other hand buried in her pocket. 

The interaction lingers on her mind as she turns around, walking down the sidewalk, the bitter coffee still lingering on her tongue. If she wants to be with Sakon, she has to do it on her own terms, and it's not just because of what his long time friend said. She, perhaps in the case of Sakon gaining the courage to court her, would want things all the same. At the very least, it's what Sakon deserves in a confession. 

Authenticity. 

Shiho smiles, feeling reinvigorated with energy and glowing with soft blush. She basks in the sun, feeling her heart's warmth spread across her chest. 

She likes Sakon, and she's going to say _just_ that. 


End file.
